


Neighborly

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Softly Spoken & Gentle Touches [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Bill Tanner meets his wife when he hears the neighbor being pissed about the fact everything she tries cooking fails.





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> Neighbors AU where A always hears B screaming about their cooking disasters and A swoops in to save B.

Bill’s POV

He’s rarely in his flat because of work, which at the moment he really wishes he was somewhere else because his new neighbor is yelling at the stove again it sounds like. Technically she’s not really new, she’s been there for six months but since he is only in the flat maybe four or five days a month, that means he hasn’t had a chance to get used to her being there. What he really wants to know is why she is yelling so much at food and appliances nearly every time he’s home?  

After what feels like hours of listening to it, he stands up, deciding that he’ll go see what the problem is. Maybe even offer to help if only to stop the yelling.

Less than a minute later he has changed out of his lounging clothes and into something a bit nicer before knocking on the door to her flat. 

A plump woman who is nearly as tall as him cracks the door open, her hair is in a sloppy bun that probably started off a lot neater than it currently is and her soft green eyes look exhausted but are locked on his face. 

“I heard shouting, and thought I’d offer to help?” He tells her, voice lilting in question. Offering a hand, he introduces himself, “Bill Tanner, I live next door.”

Her eyes go comically wide, or they would be if there wasn’t worry and fear in them, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

He tips his head slightly and she follows the action, giving him a bit of an idea what’s wrong. “ _Partly deaf?_ ” he asks using sign language to see if his suspicion is correct. 

She blinks at him for a moment, before nodding at him, “Yes, more tone deaf than anything, but,” she shrugs as if she doesn’t know how to explain it. 

He grins, making sure to look right at her as he speaks, “Want to go to dinner? There’s a nice hole in the wall down the street that makes a killer buffet.”

For a long moment she dithers before she finally nods again, opening the door and inviting him in, “That’d be nice, just give me a minute to, umm, change.”

He steps inside the door but doesn’t go much further, instead he takes the time to look around, getting a scope for the flat while she heads towards the bedroom. 


End file.
